Harry Potter and the Prophecy of Gryffindor
by JamesI1
Summary: Harry's 5th Year. A Disturbing New Prophecy Comes To Light. Voldemort Is Back, But Can Harry Fight On His Own? H/G R/Hr
1. Save Yourself

Harry Potter and The Prophecy Of Gryffindor  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the sole creation of J.K Rowling. I own nothing except the plot so please don't sue me! This applies for all chapters.  
  
Chapter 1: Save Yourself  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't have been placed in Gryffindor. You're too evil. You have a spirit just like me." "No, please," another voice, weaker, pleading. "You have a destiny. Kill him." "Please. I. I. I love him." "Save yourself, Ginny Weasley. Kill the Potter boy."  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter awoke to hear an owl tapping on the window of the smallest bedroom, 4 Privet Drive. Hedwig, his snowy owl, flew up to him. "Oh, you got back eventually then?" he opened the letter. It was from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry, How are you? Are the Muggles treating you alright? Thought you needed to see this. Are you revising for your OWL's yet? See you back at Hogwarts. Hermione.  
  
Harry suddenly caught sight of a press clipping from the wizard newspaper, The Daily Prophet.  
  
MINISTER FUDGE RESIGNS  
  
The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, has resigned amid claims that You- Know-Who has returned. After the third task of the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts last year, there were claims that You-Know-Who has risen, and this is why the Minister resigned. "A Preposterous Idea!" states Fudge. "I resigned only on the status of concern for my position." A new minister has yet to be chosen.  
  
Harry smiled. 


	2. Home Again

Harry Potter and The Prophecy Of Gryffindor  
  
Chapter 2: Home Again  
  
"Boy! Hurry up, I'm hungry!" came the loud voice of Harry's Uncle Vernon. The Dursley's had been treating Harry like filth ever since he walked through their door. They had no idea of the events that had preceded his return to 4, Privet Drive. the third task, Voldemort's rebirth, Cedric- he couldn't stop blaming himself for Cedric Diggory's death. Images flashed through his mind, a clearing, a snake-like man rising, and a high-pitched voice: 'Kill the spare.'  
  
Harry's train of thought was cut off by a small owl flying through his window and zooming round the room as Hedwig looked on with disapproval. It was Ron's owl, Pig.  
  
Harry, If you want to come to the Burrow, we'll pick you up tomorrow at 2. Ask the Muggles. If they say yes, send Pig back with your answer. If they say no, send Pig back anyway. (Don't ruddy keep my owl, you've already got one!) Ron  
  
Harry scribbled a hasty reply; 'I haven't asked them, but go ahead! See you then.'  
  
*** 2 o'clock the next day came quickly. Harry had his Howarts things packed in his bedroom, unknown to the Dursley's. Harry was waiting in the living room, until, with a small 'pop', Mr Weasley apparated in front of the fire. Uncle Vernon, sensing something was wrong, stormed into the room. "What are you doing here?" he asked with distaste. "I'm taking Harry to stay with my family. Now, unless you've any objections?" Vernon didn't look happy about this turn of events, but he wasn't about to voice his objection to a man who had since blown up half his living room. "Now Harry, here's a Portkey, just say 'The Burrow' and it'll transport you there." Harry bit his lip. Mr Weasley couldn't know that the last time he had traveled by Portkey was at the end of the third task, when- "The Burrow!"  
  
*** As soon as Harry landed he could see the atmosphere was tense. Mrs. Weasley hurried over, her smile strained. "Harry, dear. How are you?" "I'm fine thanks, Mrs. Weasley." he replied. Ron saw Harry and came over to him. "Harry mate, how are you?" "I'm fine Ron, what's the problem?" "It's Ginny-"  
  
A high-pitched scream pierced the air. 


	3. Depend On Me

Harry Potter and The Prophecy Of Gryffindor  
  
(A/N: Answers. He he he. Read and enjoy! ()  
Chapter 3: Depend On Me  
  
Harry's heart skipped a beat. "What was that?" he said.  
  
" Ginny." Ron said grimly. "She's been screaming in her sleep ever since Mum and Dad told her about You-Know-Who." Harry pursed his lips and walked out of the door.  
  
*** Sitting on a hill overlooking Ottery St. Catchpole, Harry was lost in thought until he heard a rustling of leaves behind him. He turned around and saw Ginny Weasley behind him.  
  
"Hi." he said. "Ginny, are you OK?" "Y. y.. Harry, I'm scared. V- Voldemort, he was just a memory, and he c- controlled me. I could have killed someone, my parents, my brothers, even you." She paused for breath. "Mum says he's back: w- what happens if he comes to find me again? I-" "Ginny, stop." Harry said. "You can't go beating yourself up. None of this is your fault. It's all him. Voldemort. You've got to be strong." "How do you do it, Harry? All this has happened, your parents, Cedric, Voldemort, you're still strong." "It's all my fault. I told him to take the cup with me. He didn't have to die." "Harry, it's like you said to me. None of this is your fault. It's all him. Voldemort." "Thanks, Ginny. Listen, when we get back to Hogwarts I'll look into methods of protection. I'm going to be needing some for me anyway." Ginny smiled, and to Harry's surprise, hugged him. "We'd better be getting back in," he smiled. "Before they start sending out search parties."  
  
And they walked together back to the Burrow. 


	4. Drops Of Jupiter

Harry Potter and the Prophecy of Gryffindor  
  
(A/N: Well, some good old H/G last chappie. Some R/Hr this one + a sprinkling of Gred and Forge.. aah! That formula can never go wrong!. Please don't kill me if I don't get it right, I don't own these characters, JK does. (Where have you been!?) Anyway, here goes.. J)  
  
Chapter 4: Drops Of Jupiter  
  
When Harry awoke the next morning, it was in oddly unfamiliar surroundings. Suddenly, he realised he was in Ron's bedroom at the Burrow, the orange walls made comforting sense now. He quickly got changed and walked downstairs to breakfast. "Harry, ol' man, we thought you were never getting up-" began George. "Yeah, we couldn't have our benefactor dying of sleeping too much- oops-" continued Fred. George glared at Fred. "What?" said Hermione and Ginny together. "You might as well tell them now," said Harry wearily. "Well, at the end of last year-" "We received a very good offer of-" "One thousand galleons-" "To continue production of-" "Our lovely business-" "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes-" "From the lovely-" "Harry here." "It was the Triwizard Tournament winnings." explained Harry. "Harry, are you sure you want to do that?" said Hermione, worried. "Yes." Harry said firmly. "I want to do it."  
  
*** Soon after, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were stood in front of the fire. "Here goes," said Ron. He took a pinch of floo powder and stepped into the fire. "Diagon Alley!" "Wish me luck," said Hermione. "Diagon Alley!" Harry and Ginny were left. "Go on, you go first," Ginny said. "Thanks." said Harry. "Diagon Alley!" Harry landed in a heap on top of Ron and Hermione. After he had disentangled himself from the heap of arms and legs, Ginny joined them. "Where to first?" said Ron. "Gringotts. We need our money!" Hermione said. After going to Gringotts, the four split up, as Hermione had some 'shopping' to do and took Ron with her. Once again, Harry and Ginny were left on their own. "Hmm.. why can you bet they won't be doing much shopping?" said Ginny. "Yeah, how long are you giving it before those two get together?" Harry interjected. "Christmas." "A week." Laughing, the two set off. As they were passing Quality Quidditch Supplies, they saw a large crowd gathered around the shop. "Come on, let's go see what all the fuss is about." In the shop window, a notice was posted alongside a stunning gold broom.  
  
The Thunderbolt  
  
The only broom faster than the Firebolt, the Thunderbolt, has come into production in England. This broom will accelerate 0-360 in 2.5 seconds. It also has a shining gold coat of metallic waterproof paint, and incorporates carefully selected rosewood twigs with enamel coating for the ultimate finish.  
  
Price on request.  
  
Price on request. Harry knew it could be at least a third as expensive as his Firebolt, and he didn't know how much that cost. "Wow." said Ginny speechless. "Are you getting it?" "No. It's just too much money, and I've never lost a match on my Firebolt." The two went to get their school books, and floo powdered back to the Burrow. Going upstairs, they found Ron and Hermione having a blazing and quite spectacular row.  
  
*** "You insensitive little prat!" "Well, you're the one who was fraternizing with little Vicky-poo! Why didn't you go stay with him. I'm sure we're not good enough for you. Why didn't you go stay in Bulgaria with him." Hermione sobbed. "Because I love you, you great insensitive little prat!"  
  
Looking through the door, Harry and Ginny saw Ron and Hermione sharing their very first kiss. Harry smiled. "I won."  
  
*** "Wake up!" the voice of Mrs. Weasley rang through Ron's bedroom, and Harry and Ron got out of bed. "Wasstherush?" said Ron, clearly still half-asleep. "You're catching the train today, boys." After everyone had eaten, Mr. Weasley announced that they were flooing to Platform 9 ¾. "The Ministry has declared the Muggle part of King's Cross unsafe." he said. One by one, they all stepped in the fire and shouted "Platform 9 ¾." They all landed on the platform. Mrs. Weasley hugged everyone goodbye, and said to Harry: "Take care of yourself, Harry."  
  
*** The witch on the food trolley came round. Harry bought some of everything, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were happily munching away when the train stopped, and went black. "What's going on?" said Hermione. A magnified voice boomed through the station. "Hogwarts Students, this is your driver speaking. The protection and anti- apparation wards have fallen on part of the track, and we have stopped on safe ground until the problem is resolved. Thank you." The trio finished all their food, when the three people they didn't want to see stuck their heads round the compartment door. "Well if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood." drawled a voice. "You're right. It isn't." said Harry. "Our fathers' taught us something very interesting over the holidays. We didn't exactly like the fact that we had to spend a week in St. Mungo's, so we decided it's.. payback time." "Avada Kedavra!" yelled two voices.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione fell to the floor, unconscious. 


	5. Rising Sun

Harry Potter and the Prophecy of Gryffindor  
  
(A/N: This is going to be good! JK's characters, my plot! Here goes..J)  
  
Chapter 5: Rising Sun  
  
"Enervate." said Albus Dumbledore's voice gravely. "Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, if you could please follow Madam Pomfrey up to the hospital wing. Mr Potter, if you could follow me please." Harry followed Dumbledore up to his office. "Chocolate Mice," said Dumbledore at the gargoyle. Harry faced Dumbledore in his office. "Please sit down Harry, I think it is time to tell you everything." Harry gulped, and sat down. "Mr Crabbe and Goyle will be expelled. It is up to you whether they take the Dementors' Kiss, or a life sentence in Azkaban." Harry paused. "Life sentence." "Harry, your parents, as you know, were Head Boy and Girl here at Hogwarts, and when they left, they became proffessional Aurors, and then, Unspeakables, working on how do divide the power of the killing curse. It is believed they were successful, but when their house was destroyed, their work was lost. We would like you to try and continue this work." Harry's voice, now shaking, mumbled a reply. "Thank you Harry. Now, there is something I must tell you about. There is an ancient prophecy, the Prophecy of Gryffindor, which I believe concerns you. I will leave you to work out what it means, but the prophecy is as follows:  
  
From the rising sun, to two, to one, the last of the descendants will have won. Avenge the dark, until the light has won, completed the destiny of the rising sun. From the rising sun, to two, to the heir of the rising sun."  
  
*** "Hermione," Harry said breathlessly, as he ran through Gryffindor tower. "I need you to help me. Do you know anything about the rising sun?" Hermione, turned round, stared at him, and ran up to her dormitory. When she returned, she was holding a large, leather-bound book in her arms. She turned to a passage.  
  
Merlin Merlin, or the rising sun, is considered to be the greatest wizard ever. He is believed to have two heirs, the first, Godric Gryffindor, one of the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The second, has yet to be known, but, in the Prophecy of Gryffindor, they are called the heir of the rising sun, and will undoubtledly be a very great wizard, with more powers than Merlin.  
  
Harry's face went blank. "What's wrong, Harry?" "Hermione. I'm the heir of the rising sun. I'm the heir of Melin." Harry fainted. 


End file.
